


Invisible

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Keep him occupied, they said.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is based on a dream I had. I dreamt I was reading the manga and _yeah_ I dreamt I read this. Or, should I say something along the lines: of which was a lot more subtle than this and in less detail. (But the idea was there)

The team had split up upon reaching Wano. The Strawhats would try and infiltrate the inner sections, while Law’s group would rally together the vagabonds.

Law was accustomed to that after all.

Of course, with Luffy involved, plans never really did go as they were supposed to.

Yeah they were allies. Sure, he trusted and liked Luffy, but it was just so damn irritating! Because he _worried_ about the fool!

And so, when they crossed paths again, Law was going to give Luffy an earful. (One the idiot probably would forget about anyway and ignore him and…)

...Well, that was the plan anyway.

But as he said, when it came to that damned Strawhat and plans nothing ever panned out.

(That was his excuse anyway.)

.xxx.

There was just that certain way that Luffy moved. The way that he smiled that allured Law. It was in his mannerisms. His happy-go-lucky behaviour that Law had missed. And _oh_ how he had missed them.

So, when he saw that ball of happiness quite literally burst back into his life - Law was amused. Amused and…

_Holy **fuck** did he look good dressed like that._

.xxx.

Spending the night in an enemy’s territory never was an easy task. A task that had not been made any less difficult with Mugiwara no Luffy in tow.

He was loud. He was rambunctious. And he just _wouldn’t shut up._ And of course, since he was the first logical person the idiot had bumped into, it was up to Law to keep him under the radar.

At the very least, Luffy was excited to see him.

(Law pushed that thought off to the side. His brain didn’t need any further encouragement.)

“Mugiwara-ya, you need to sleep.”

“But Toraooo” The other captain whined. “We haven’t done anything yet.”

(Nope. This wasn’t doing any assistance to his mind. Nope. Nope. Nope.)

“Tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow. There are things being set into motion. Tomorrow is the best time to enact our plan Mugiwara-ya.” He forced himself to say calmly.

Luffy just whined again.

Law wished he would just _stop._

“I’m _bored_ Torao. Entertain me.”

(No. No, that wasn’t helping either.)

“Just go to bed Mugiwara-ya.”

“I _am_ in bed.”

(...Yes. That he was. Sitting there, leaning back on his arms, collar sliding down his shoulder and---)

“ _Sleep_ then.” He said through gritted teeth.

(Was he ever glad the clothes were loose fitting…)

“Dun wanna.”

“Then, be bored.” Law groaned. Why. Just _why_ did he have to deal with this bullshit? Already, his patience was thin enough as is. He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not _entertaining_ you.”

It had been quiet, thankfully, for a few minutes. He heard some shuffling and figured that maybe, just maybe, Luffy had listened to him and was going to sleep.

“I’m _bored._ ”

...No such luck. No, the voice was right in front of him.

Law made the mistake of looking down.

He was _going_ to say _so?_ but the word was lost in his throat at the sight before him.

Damn him. God _damn_ Mugiwara no Luffy.

And there was just this knowing smirk on his face as he looked up at him. This cocky expression.

“ _Entertain me._ ”

(Could he fucking **stop** using that word?)

Law should have pushed him away. Law should had spoken up, but he was glued to the spot, eyes wandering where they probably shouldn’t. The air felt heavy, laden with this emotion he couldn’t quite grasp at.

“Torao.”

At the name, something within him snapped and he found his hands fisting into Luffy’s clothes, pulling his up as Law leaned in. Law found his lips pressing into Luffy’s. Found his arms pushing the other back…

_Oh, I’ll **entertain** you alright..._

Surprisingly, Luffy didn’t object.


End file.
